So Long And Goodnight
by Satchi Claus
Summary: A Gackt and Hyde oneshot. Contains the song "Helena" by My Chemical Romance. Gackt forgets that he was spending the day with Hyde and hurries to see him, while Hyde makes his way to Gackt's house. The two meet on the way in a car accident.


**Note: **_-sighs- As always, I do not own, Gackt, Hyde, or any other J rockers mentioned in this. Nor do I own the song Helena. That belongs to My Chemical Romance. Anyway, this is the second thing I've posted up, although not the second thing I've written. This is also my first done in two different perspectives. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and be forewarned, it does NOT have a happy ending._

So Long And Goodnight

"Kami...I wish you could see me now. My solo career is, well...its really good. I've reached out to so many people here in Japan. I'm...about to do a world tour in the hopes of reaching many more." Gackt spoke softly as he sat in front of the grave.

**Long ago****  
Just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you**

He looked to the empty spot next to Kami's grave and shuddered softly. He had made a request to be buried here when he died, next to one of his closest friends in life. A chill settled over him at the thought of the unavoidable. A buzz in his pocket got him up on his feet. If his phone was ringing, it was time to go. He gave one last lingering look to his friend's final resting place.

"Maybe...we'll meet again soon..." With that, he started for his car and answered his phone.

**Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
****The lives of everyone you know****  
And what's the worst you take  
From every heart you break  
And like the blade you stain  
Well I've been holding on tonight**

"You're late. Miyavi and Kai left already. Now I'm stuck waiting alone and it looks like its gonna rain. Where are you?" Hyde's voice greeted Gackt's ear.

Gackt swore softly to himself. He was supposed to be meeting with Hyde, Kai, and Miyavi at some park for a double-date celebration thing. It had been a year since Gackt had introduced the meek Kai to the eccentric Miyavi and they wanted to celebrate. But he had forgotten since it was Kami's death anniversary. Gackt visited his grave each year.

"Gomen nasai, Haido. I forgot. Today's also Kami's anniversary. I stopped by his grave." Gackt replied sincerely.

"Way out there? But...I...I understand, Gackt-sama. I was...just looking forward to seeing you." Hyde responded, sounding both bitter and heartbroken. "I suppose I could drive out there..."

"Nonsense. I'll come to you. Wait there. I'll see you soon." Gackt hung up and got into his car...

**What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**

_Hyde heard the harsh click of the phone in his ear and pulled his own away from his ear. To make things worse, the rain started falling. Hyde sighed irritably and tensed his jaw. He wanted to call Gackt and tell him not to bother showing up. That he didn't want to waste the other man's precious time with the dead. But he knew he didn't mean it, even if he was pretty pissed. He pulled the phone up to his ear, calling Gackt again._

_"Yes, Haido?" Gackt answered briskly._

_"Just...meet me at your place, alright?" Hyde stated hopefully._

_"Alright, but you'll have to wait a bit outside. I'm stopping to pick up flowers to give Kai and Miyavi as an apology." Came Gackt's response._

_"Fine." Hyde said, hanging up and making his way to his car._

**Came a time**

**When every star fell brought to you tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst you take  
From every heart you break  
And like the blade you stain  
Well I'm holding on tonight**

_100...110...120... The speedometer kept climbing up in the car. Hyde didn't care. Why should he? This wasn't the first time Gackt had forgotten him, nor- did it seem- would it be the last. Tears stung Hyde's eyes, momentarily blurring his vision. Thankfully, not many people were driving in the rain. Gackt always seemed to have time for others, but he rarely had time for Hyde. His lover. He was damn lucky Hyde loved him too much to leave him. He looked at the speedometer only to realize he was flooring it. He slowed to 100 but wasn't going to slow down any more than that. He was still too frustrated for sane driving..._

**What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**

Gackt climbed into his car once more, the gentle aroma of roses perfuming the air. He had purchased four dozen of the delicate red flowers. Two dozen were for Miyavi and Kai, who would undoubtedly stop by his house later to apologize for not sticking around. The other half were for Hyde. He hoped they would help make up for the lost time. Gackt sighed softly in mild disbelief at how Hyde reacted. Being so demanding and short with him? They were both busy people, so couldn't he just understand?

"Haido, be glad I love you..."

**Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**

Gackt made a vow to himself then and there that he would speak to Hyde about this. He'd make it clear that it really wasn't fair when he was made the guilty one in this situation, but he would still be with Hyde. He'd promise to make more time for him.

Something darted across the road, jerking Gackt's attention back to reality. He swerved, hoping to avoid whatever it was. Sighing with relief, he was glad people didn't like driving in this weather. His attention focused on the road in time to see a familiar car- and face face behind the wheel of it- coming straight at him...

**Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend to leave and then  
We'll meet again  
When both our cars collide**

_Hyde slammed on his brakes when Gackt's unusual car came into view. Just to further his panic, the speedometer was creeping down in speed, seemingly stuck in the higher numbers. His ears filled with the annoying screech from his tires, followed by the sickening crunch as the two vehicles collided. Hyde had been going fast enough that the two cars bounced back, almost as if an unseen force pushed them apart. Once his car quit moving, he looked out of his shattered windshield and gasped in horror. The front of Gackt's car was completely smashed and roses littered the street in front of it. Gackt was lying on his back, somehow having been thrown from his car._

_Struggling to get out of his own car, Hyde stepped out but collapsed when he put weight on his right leg. Clearly, he had broken it. Hyde forced himself back up and limped quickly over to Gackt's side. Gackt looked like he was having trouble breathing. Hot tears spilled down Hyde's cheeks as he pulled the other man's upper body into his lap, receiving a wheeze of pain from him._

_"Gackt, can you hear me? What happened? How did you end up out here?" Hyde asked in panic._

_"I...forgot my...seat belt..." Gackt wheezed and gave one of his rare, dazzling smiles._

_Hyde stayed with him until the paramedics took him away._

**What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**

"Breaking News: J rock artists Hyde and Gackt Camui met in a fatal car accident today. Both men have been rushed to a nearby hospital for emergency care. No further information has been released..."

"...Earlier today, two men in the J rock world collided in a fatal, high-speed accident. Both Gackt M.S. Camui and Hyde were injured and rushed to a hospital for immediate treatment. Hyde received only a severe break to his right leg. Gackt remains in critical condition..."

"...While Hyde has been confined to 3 days hospital bed rest, Gackt's condition has worsened. He has slipped into a coma. News has been released that Gackt has several broken ribs on each side..."

"...As of a few minutes ago, the J rock legend Gackt M.S. Camui passed away. His death was due to puncturing of his lungs from his broken ribs. His spirit may have left us, but his music will live on and beat within out hearts..."

**Well if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight**

_Hyde looked into the coffin at Gackt's beautiful face. He looked so peaceful. Like he was sleeping. Hyde leaned forward, tears in his eyes. He placed a kiss on Gackt's cold lips and a tear slid down his cheek, splashing against Gackt's perfect face. He turned and walked out with the former GacktJOB members. Much to his surprise, they didn't blame him one bit for the man's death. Hyde walked the path over to the hole in the ground his lover was about to rest in forever._

*~*~*A few months later*~*~*

_Hyde sat in front of the two graves and looked them over. Gackt's headstone had finally been put up. Just as he had asked, he had been buried next to Kami. Also, as he requested, the name on his head stone read Gackt M.S. Camui instead of his real name. Hyde sighed heavily, fighting back the tears._

_"Gackt...I...I miss you. I wish I could go back and just...just have stayed put that day. I still love you. I made a song for you. Its called With All My Love. Its #2 right now. Of course, Vanilla has the #1 spot right now." He said with a soft laugh._

_Hyde's phone rang softly. He pulled out the phone and looked at it. Megumi was calling. She had been so good about this, knowing Gackt had been close to Hyde. She just didn't know how close. He stood up and gave a last lingering look at his lover's final resting place._

_"Maybe...we'll meet again soon..."_

**Note: **_-sniffle- So, I though this up one day when Helena was stuck in my head. I proceeded to write it, knowing that Gackt was gonna die in the end., The ending was a last minute thing and I think it kinda sucked. So PLEASE review and let me know what you think. But be nice, I'd be just as sad as you if Gackt really died._


End file.
